total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yreshi VS Iron Taels
Interlude We are skipping interludes Yreshi Shrek: Yreshi can defeat 1000000000000000000000 clones of TOAA even with his Golden Silver Dimand Wrmpr which is omniversal Donkey: He has lots of attacks Moves *TOAA Attack *Ultimate Hyper Super God SSG Sword Attack *Omnipotent eat *God Power when he is friends with Marishulko *Ultimate Madoka Kaname Hyper Super Attack (not a fusion) *Omnipotent Arrow *Omnipotent Super Kamehameha *Omnipotent Hammer *Hyper Ultimate Pmnipotent Sword Cut. *Omnipotent Determination Feats *Killed every God in a universe but not Marishulko and Monaluigido *Killed TOAA in one Kamehameha *Defeated Gurren Lagann *Can keep up with Frisk *Can kill Madoka Fucking Kaname in one hit from any attack Faults *Dimand Golden Sliver Armor was broken from Marishulko's one cut Back to the bio Donkey: That's a lot Yreshi: You're so weaker then me Marishulko you need a God power to beat me. Iron Taels Ichigo: Long ago, a figure wearing armor showed up in the land of Maakata, his only purpose being 'to win'. But what does he want to win? Nobody knows... Frisk: That is, besides Lu. Long'er' ago, before he received the Maa-Nado, Luko Marukonsúl had fought this figure and won. And now, this figure, Iron Taels, wanted to win against Lu and get his revenge. Shrek: too bad he never did. Donkey: However, he has many abilities and weapons. They include: *Lasers *Bombs *Swords *Fire Magic *Water Magic *Lightning Magic *A MOTHERFUCKING KAMEHAMEHA Ichigo: Wow. ???: Hey guys! Frisk: Who's that? Jaune: The special guest I invited that will be a permanent host! Frisk: And that would be... Jaune: JONTRON! JonTron: Hey guys. Anyway, onto the analysis, Iron Taels has broken 40 tons of stone in one punch. Waluigi: He also has the Mega Taels form, which is far stronger, more durable, and faster. Donkey: However, his Mega Taels form has a vulnerable, uncovered chest spot. Shrek: Not to mention, his armor was once broken in one swing from Lu's Summoned Swords. JonTron: Nonetheless, Iron Taels is still strong! (Iron Taels: Luko...I don't fight without my reason. I fight...for my friends.) Fight FA Iron Taels is walking when he sees Yreshi. FIGHT! Iron Taels runs at Yreshi and uses a laser, knocking him back. Yreshi gets up and uses his TOAA attack. However, Taels quickly dodges and throws 58 bombs. BOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM! Yreshi gets up and runs at Taels. Taels glows yellow as Yreshi prepares an Omnipotent Arrow. Taels becomes Mega Taels right when the arrow hits Mega Taels' vulnerable chest spot. He turns rainbow, and then is encased in a bright light. BOOM! Yreshi is sent flying back. Yreshi: GAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SNAP! Yreshi broke an arm, but he survived. K.O! KF Yreshi sees Iron Taels and fights Iron Taels: The dude is so strong I need to be Mega Taels Iron Taels turns into Mega Taels Yreshi: K. Let's fight FIGHT! Yreshi shoots an Omnipotent Arrow but Mega Taels dodges it he then fires a Kamehameha at Yreshi hurting him Yreshi tries to user is Ultimate attack but Mega Taels dodges it Mega Taels then shoots lasers hurting Yreshi but Yreshi fires and Omnipotent Arrow into Mega Taels' chest and he explodes. Yreshi: I WON!!!!!!!!!!? KO! Results FA Shrek: Iron Taels stood no chance. Jon: He was outclassed everywhere by Yreshi. Jaune: Taels just wasn't suited for this warfare. Waluigi, Donkey, Ichigo, and Frisk: THE WINNER IS YRESHI. KF Shrek: This was a murderstomps for Yreshi Donkey: He can keep up with Marishulko Shrek: Loos like Ieon Taels needs to be armored Donkey: The winner is Yreshi. Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'OC VS OC' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Collab Warfares Category:The FA & KF Collab Season Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Kirbyfan22222 Category:Finished Warfares